The Golden Age of Looney Tunes
thumb|right|240px|Cover for the collection's laserdisc box sets The Golden Age of Looney Tunes is a series of 5-disc laserdisc and 10-tape VHS box sets released by MGM/UA Home Video and Turner Entertainment. Five volumes were released on laserdisc, but only the first volume was issued on VHS. The VHS tapes were also available for individual sale. Every cartoon that Turner owned the rights to was eventually released as part of one of these sets, with the exception of 11 cartoons not seen since 1968 due to racial stereotypes - these are often called the Censored Eleven. At the time this series was released, Turner only had access to faded 16 mm television prints; since then, Time Warner acquired Turner, and some of the shorts released here have since been reissued by Warner Home Video, often in restored versions. Volume 1 The first volume of the set, The Golden Age of Looney Tunes was released on December 11, 1991 on laserdisc. Due to potentially-offensive material in the cartoon Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, later sets were released with that short replaced by Racketeer Rabbit, which was also released on Volume 3. The first volume contains 70 animated shorts from 1931 through 1948 (1933–1948 on the cover). Each side of the first volume's discs contains animated shorts fitting a particular theme or category - this arrangement is used in all five volumes of The Golden Age of Looney Tunes. Each side was also released on VHS as ten separate volumes *Side 1, 1930's Musicals, featured several early entries in the Merrie Melodies series. Music played an integral part in each cartoon on this side. *Side 2, Firsts, featured debut cartoons for several major characters. One featured cartoon, Daffy Duck and Egghead, technically, was the first Daffy Duck cartoon in color, and the first where the character actually has that name. This was used because Turner did not own the rights to Porky's Duck Hunt. *Sides 3 through 6 were each dedicated to cartoons from one of the following directors: Tex Avery (side 3), Bob Clampett (side 4), Chuck Jones (side 5) and Friz Freleng (side 6) *Side 7, Bugs Bunny by Each Director, was one of two Bugs-centric sides on the first volume. It featured at least one Bugs Bunny cartoon from each director that did at least one between 1940 through July 1948. Tex Avery, Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Robert McKimson and Frank Tashlin each contributed one entry, while Friz Freleng contributed two. *Side 8, 1940's Zanies, featured several character-driven cartoons from the 1940s. *Side 9, Hooray For Hollywood, was dedicated to cartoons in which show-business itself played a major part. Many cartoons on this side featured caricatures of notable celebrities of the time. *Side 10, The Art of Bugs, was the other Bugs-centric side on the first volume. All three Cecil Turtle encounters are on this side, as are the debuts of Beaky Buzzard and Marvin the Martian. Another notable cartoon is The Old Grey Hare, which is famous for its end gag involving the title card. Volume 2 The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 2 was released on July 1, 1992 on laserdisc. The second volume contains 70 animated shorts from 1931 through 1948. The second volume's categories are as follows: *Side 1, Musical Madness, features several musical cartoons from the 1930s, including several Harman and Ising-era cartoons, and two early color entries (before the switch to three-strip Technicolor). *Side 2, Early Wabbits, features all the color cartoons starring the Bugs Bunny prototype, and some early cartoons with Bugs himself. *Sides 3 through 6 are again dedicated to cartoons from a single (or in one case, a pair of) director(s), in the following order: Frank Tashlin, Chuck Jones, Bob Clampett and McKimson/Davis *Side 7, Fables & Fairy Tales, featured cartoons which parodied famous fairy tales. *Side 8, The Art of Daffy, is dedicated to Daffy Duck. All four color Looney Tunes released in 1943 are on this side. *Side 9, Best Supporting Players, featured cartoons starring several lesser-known characters, and also some entries featuring more famous characters who had few entries sold to a.a.p. since they debuted later in the package. *Side 10, Variations on a Theme, was centered on sleep. Volume 3 The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 3 was released on December 23, 1992 on laserdisc. The third volume contains 70 animated shorts from 1931 through 1948. The third volume's categories are as follows: *Side 1, Harman-Ising, exclusively featured cartoons from the era they headed the WB cartoon studio. *Side 2, Bugs Bunny, features cartoons starring the titular character *Sides 3 through 6, as with previous volumes, are each dedicated to cartoons from a particular director, in the following order: Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Early Avery, Tashlin/Clampett *Side 7, Sports, featured cartoons dealing with the world of sport *Side 8, The Evolution of Egghead, covers the evolution of Egghead to Elmer Fudd *Side 9, Porky and Daffy, featured cartoons starring either character (with one pairing) *Side 10, Politically Incorrect, had cartoons that featured stereotypes of Africans or Native Americans Volume 4 The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 4 was released on July 14, 1993 on laserdisc. The fourth volume contains 73 animated shorts from 1932 through 1948. The fourth volume's categories are as follows: *Side 1, Bugs Bunny, was dedicated to the titular rabbit *Side 2, Early Chuck Jones, featured early entries from that director *Side 3, Friz Freleng, featured cartoons from that director *Side 4, Cartoon All-Stars, had several character-driven cartoons and two one-shots *Side 5, Radio Daze, featured cartoons centered on old-time radio or its stars *Side 6, Frantic Forties, featured several one-shots from the 1940s *Side 7, Wacky Blackouts, featured cartoons centered on sight gags *Side 8, Ben Hardaway & Cal Dalton (and Private Snafu), featured cartoons from the Hardaway-Dalton team along with two Private Snafu cartoons *Side 9, Sniffles, was dedicated to the titular mouse *Side 10, Merrie Melodies, featured several early entries in that series. Volume 5 The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 5 was released on April 2, 1997 on laserdisc. The fifth volume contains 55 animated shorts from 1932 through 1949. The fifth volume came out over three and a half years after The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 4 was released - by this point, Turner had been bought out by Time Warner. The final box set in the series contains bonus material such as an alternate version of Hare Ribbin' and two live-action film segments with cameos by Bugs Bunny: My Dream Is Yours and Two Guys from Texas. The set also includes three World War II-era cartoon shorts featuring the sailor Hook that were made specially for the U.S. Armed Forces. The shorts are The Good Egg (not to be confused with the regular Warner Bros. short with the same name), The Return of Mr. Hook and Tokyo Woes. The fifth volume's categories are as follows: *Side 1, Black and White Classics, features several cartoons from the Harman-Ising era *Side 2, Early Avery, features early cartoons from Tex Avery *Side 3, Freleng Follies, has a number of cartoons from Friz Freleng *Side 4, Musical Madness, has several musical cartoons from the 1930s *Side 5, Pesky Pets, features cartoons centered on animals normally kept as pets, including several Curious Puppies cartoons *Side 6, Objects d'Art, features "objects come to life" cartoons *Side 7, Animal Antics, features cartoons driven by all-animal casts *Side 8, Supplement Material, features the bonus content Available shorts This is a listing of the shorts in the Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series currently available on the The Golden Age of Looney Tunes set. See the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography for a more detailed list of all the shorts. All films before Honeymoon Hotel are in black-and-white. Unless otherwise noted, all other cartoons are in 3-strip technicolor. Key * = Looney Tunes * = Merrie Melodies * = was reissued as a Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodie * NT = Non-Theatrical Shorts * X:Y = Volume X, Side Y * * = Public Domain * Cine = Cinecolor * Techni = technicolor # Smile* (Ising/Sep 5/''1:1'') - 1931 # One More Time* (Ising/Oct 3/''3:1'') - 1931 # You Don't Know What You're Doin'!* (Ising/Oct 31/''2:1'') - 1931 # Red-Headed Baby* (Ising/Dec 26/''3:1'') - 1931 # Pagan Moon* (Ising/Jan 23/''3:1'') - 1932 # Freddy the Freshman* (Ising/Feb 20/''3:7'') - 1932 # Crosby* (Ising/Mar 19/''4:5'') - 1932 # Goopy Geer* (Ising/Apr 16/''2:1'') - 1932 # It's Got Me Again!* (Ising/May 14/''5:1'') - 1932 # Moonlight For Two* (Ising/Jun 11/''5:1'') - 1932 # The Queen Was in the Parlor* (Ising/Jul 9/''4:10'') - 1932 # I Love a Parade* (Ising/Aug 6/''4:10'') - 1932 # You're Too Careless With Your Kisses!* (Ising/Sep 10/''5:1'') - 1932 # I Wish I Had Wings* (Ising/Oct 15/''5:1'') - 1932 # A Great Big Bunch of You* (Ising/Nov 12/''3:1'',5:1) - 1932 # Three's a Crowd* (Ising/Dec 10/''2:1'') - 1932 # The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives* (Ising/Jan 7/''3:1'') - 1933 # One Step Ahead of My Shadow (Ising/Feb 4/''3:1'') - 1933 # Young and Healthy (Ising/Mar 4/''5:1'') - 1933 # The Organ Grinder (Ising/Apr 8/''4:10'') - 1933 # Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (Ising/May 13/''3:10'') - 1933 # I Like Mountain Music (Ising/Jun 10/''5:1'') - 1933 # Shuffle Off to Buffalo (Ising and Freleng/Jul 8/''1:1'') - 1933 # The Dish Ran Away With the Spoon (Ising/Aug 5/''3:1'') - 1933 # We're in the Money (Ising/Aug 26/''2:1'') - 1933 # Honeymoon Hotel (Duvall/Feb 17/''2:1''/Cine) - 1934 # Beauty and the Beast (Freleng/Apr 14/''2:7''/Cine) - 1934 # Those Beautiful Dames (Freleng/Nov 10/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) - 1934 # Pop Goes Your Heart (Freleng/Dec 8/''5:7''/2-strip Techni) - 1934 # Mr. and Mrs. is the Name (Freleng/Jan 19/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Country Boy (Freleng/Feb 9/''5:5''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # I Haven't Got a Hat (Freleng/Mar 2/''1:2''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Along Flirtation Walk (Freleng/Apr 6/''3:7''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # My Green Fedora (Freleng/Apr 6/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Into Your Dance (Freleng/Jun 8/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Country Mouse (Freleng/Jul 13/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # The Merry Old Soul (Freleng/Aug 17/''5:4''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # The Lady in Red (Freleng/Sep 7/''2:1''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Little Dutch Plate (Freleng/Oct 19/''5:6''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Billboard Frolics (Freleng/Nov 9/''4:10''/2-strip Techni) - 1935 # Flowers For Madame (Freleng/Nov 30/''4:10''2-strip Techni) - 1935 # I Wanna Play House (Freleng/Jan 11/''5:7'') - 1936 # The Cat Came Back (Freleng/Feb 8/''5:5''/2-strip Techni) - 1936 # Page Miss Glory (Avery/Mar 7/''1:1'') - 1936 # I'm a Big Shot Now (Freleng/Apr 11/''5:7'') - 1936 # Let It Be Me (Freleng/May 9/''4:5'') - 1936 # I'd Love to Take Orders From You (Avery/May 16/''5:6'') - 1936 # Bingo Crosbyana (Freleng/May 30/''5:4'') - 1936 # When I Yoo Hoo (Freleng/Jun 27/''5:7'') - 1936 # I Love to Singa (Avery/Jul 18/''1:1'') - 1936 # At Your Service Madame (Freleng/Aug 29/''5:7'') - 1936 # Toy Town Hall (Freleng/Sep 19/''5:6'') - 1936 # Boulevardier From the Bronx (Freleng/Oct 10/''3:7'') - 1936 # Don't Look Now (Avery/Nov 7/''5:2'') - 1936 # The Coo-Coo Nut Grove (Freleng/Nov 28/''1:9'') - 1936 # He Was Her Man (Freleng/Jan 2/''3:10'') - 1937 # Pigs is Pigs (Freleng/Jan 30/''3:4'') - 1937 # I Only Have Eyes For You (Avery/Mar 6/''5:2'') - 1937 # The Fella with a Fiddle (Freleng/Mar 27/''5:4'') - 1937 # She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (Freleng/Apr 10/''5:3'') - 1937 # Ain't We Got Fun (Avery/May 1/''5:2'') - 1937 # Streamlined Greta Green (Freleng/Jun 19/''5:6'') - 1937 # Sweet Sioux (Freleng/Jul 3/''5:3'') - 1937 # Egghead Rides Again (Avery/Jul 17/''3:8'') - 1937 # Plenty of Money and You (Freleng/Jul 31/''5:7'') - 1937 # A Sunbonnet Blue (Avery/Aug 21/''5:2'') - 1937 # Speaking of the Weather (Tashlin/Sep 4/''1:1'') - 1937 # Dog Daze (Freleng/Sep 18/''5:5'') - 1937 # I Wanna Be a Sailor* (Avery/Sep 25/''3:5'') - 1937 # The Lyin' Mouse (Freleng/Oct 16/''5:3'') - 1937 # Little Red Walking Hood (Avery/Nov 6/''2:7'') - 1937 # The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (Tashlin/Dec 4/''4:5'') - 1937 # September in the Rain (Freleng/Dec 18/''4:10'') - 1937 # Daffy Duck and Egghead (Avery/Jan 1/''1:2'') - 1938 # My Little Buckeroo (Freleng/Jan 29/''5:3'') - 1938 # The Sneezing Weasel (Avery/Mar 12/''5:2'') - 1938 # A Star is Hatched (Freleng/Apr 2/''5:7'') - 1938 # Now That Summer is Gone (Tashlin/May 14/''5:4'') - 1938 # Katnip Kollege (Dalton and Howard/Jun 11/''1:1'') - 1938 # Have You Got Any Castles?* (Tashlin/Jun 25/''1:1'') - 1938 # Love and Curses (Hardaway and Dalton/Jul 9/''4:8'') - 1938 # Cinderella Meets Fella (Avery/Jul 23/''1:3'') - 1938 # The Penguin Parade (Avery/Jul 23/''2:1'') - 1938 # The Major Lied 'Til Dawn (Tashlin/Aug 13/''2:3'') - 1938 # A-Lad-in Bagdad (Dalton and Howard/Aug 27/''2:7'') - 1938 # Cracked Ice (Tashlin/Sep 10/''2:3'') - 1938 # A Feud There Was (Avery/Sep 24/''3:8'') - 1938 # Little Pancho Vanilla (Tashlin/Oct 8/''3:6'') - 1938 # Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (Avery/Oct 22/''3:8'') - 1938 # You're an Education (Tashlin/Nov 5/''4:10'') - 1938 # The Night Watchman (Jones/Nov 19/''1:5'') - 1938 # Daffy Duck in Hollywood (Avery/Dec 12/''1:9'') - 1938 # Count Me Out (Hardaway and Dalton/Dec 17/''3:8'') - 1938 # The Mice Will Play (Avery/Dec 31/''5:2'') - 1938 # Dog Gone Modern (Jones/Jan 14/''5:5'') - 1939 # Hamateur Night* (Avery/Jan 28/''1:3'') - 1939 # Robin Hood Makes Good* (Jones/Feb 11/''2:7'') - 1939 # Gold Rush Daze* (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 25/''4:8'') - 1939 # A Day at the Zoo* (Avery/Mar 11/''3:8'') - 1939 # Prest-O Change-O* (Jones/Mar 25/''2:2'') - 1939 # Bars and Stripes Forever* (Hardaway and Dalton/Apr 8/''4:8'') - 1939 # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur* (Jones/Apr 22/''3:9'') - 1939 # Thugs with Dirty Mugs (Avery/May 6/''1:3'') - 1939 # Naughty But Mice (Jones/May 20/''4:9'') - 1939 # Hobo Gadget Band (Hardaway and Dalton/May 27/''4:8'') - 1939 # Believe It Or Else (Avery/Jun 3/''3:8'') - 1939 # Old Glory (Jones/Jul 1/''1:5'') - 1939 # Dangerous Dan McFoo (Avery/Jul 15/''1:3'') - 1939 # Snow Man's Land (Jones/Jul 29/''5:5'') - 1939 # Hare-um Scare-um (Hardaway and Dalton/Aug 12/''2:2'') - 1939 # Detouring America (Avery/Aug 26/''5:2'') - 1939 # Little Brother Rat (Jones/Sep 2/''4:9'') - 1939 # Sioux Me (Hardaway and Dalton/Sep 9/''3:10'') - 1939 # Land of the Midnight Fun (Avery/Sep 23/''4:7'') - 1939 # Little Lion Hunter (Jones/Oct 7/''2:4'') - 1939 # The Good Egg (Jones/Oct 21/''4:2'') - 1939 # Fresh Fish (Avery/Nov 4/''4:7'') - 1939 # Fagin's Freshman (Hardaway and Dalton/Nov 18/''4:8'') - 1939 # Sniffles and the Bookworm (Jones/Dec 2/''4:9'') - 1939 # Screwball Football (Avery/Dec 16/''3:7'') - 1939 # The Curious Puppy (Jones/Dec 30/''5:5'') - 1939 # The Early Worm Gets the Bird* (Avery/Jan 13/''3:10'') - 1940 # Mighty Hunters (Jones/Jan 27/''3:10'') - 1940 # Busy Bakers (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 10/''4:8'') - 1940 # Elmer's Candid Camera (Jones/Mar 2/''2:2'') - 1940 # Cross-Country Detours (Avery/Mar 16/''1:3'') - 1940 # Confederate Honey (Freleng/Mar 30/''3:8'') - 1940 # The Bear's Tale (Avery/Apr 13/''1:3'') - 1940 # The Hardship of Miles Standish (Freleng/Apr 27/''2:9'') - 1940 # Sniffles Takes a Trip (Jones/May 11/''1:5'') - 1940 # A Gander at Mother Goose (Avery/May 25/''2:7'') - 1940 # Tom Thumb in Trouble (Jones/Jun 8/''2:7'') - 1940 # Circus Today (Avery/Jun 22/''3:5'') - 1940 # Little Blabbermouse (Freleng/Jul 6/''4:5'') - 1940 # The Egg Collector (Jones/Jul 20/''4:9'') - 1940 # A Wild Hare (Avery/Jul 27/''1:2'', 4:1) - 1940 # Ghost Wanted (Jones/Aug 10/''4:2'') - 1940 # Ceiling Hero (Avery/Aug 24/''4:7'') - 1940 # Malibu Beach Party (Freleng/Sep 14/''4:5'') - 1940 # Stage Fright (Jones/Sep 28/''5:5'') - 1940 # Holiday Highlights (Avery/Oct 12/''3:5'') - 1940 # Good Night (Jones/Oct 26/''2:10'') - 1940 # Wacky Wildlife (Avery/Nov 9/''4:7'') - 1940 # Bedtime For Sniffles (Jones/Nov 23/''2:10'') - 1940 # Of Fox and Hounds (Avery/Dec 7/''2:9'') - 1940 # Shop (Freleng/Dec 21/''5:6'') - 1940 # Elmer's Pet Rabbit (Jones/Jan 4/''2:2'') - 1941 # The Fighting 69½th (Freleng/Jan 18/''5:3'') - 1941 # Sniffles Bells the Cat (Jones/Feb 1/''4:9'') - 1941 # The Crackpot Quail (Avery/Feb 15/''1:3'') - 1941 # The Cat's Tale (Freleng/Mar 1/''3:4'') - 1941 # Tortoise Beats Hare (Avery/Mar 15/''1:10'') - 1941 # Goofy Groceries (Clampett/Mar 29/''2:5'') - 1941 # Toy Trouble (Jones/Apr 12/''4:9'') - 1941 # The Trial of Mr. Wolf (Freleng/Apr 26/''4:3'') - 1941 # Farm Frolics* (Clampett/May 10/''3:6'') - 1941 # Hollywood Steps Out* (Avery/May 24/''1:9'') - 1941 # Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Freleng/Jun 7/''2:2'') - 1941 # The Wacky Worm (Freleng/Jun 21/''3:4'') - 1941 # The Heckling Hare (Avery/Jul 5/''1:7'') - 1941 # Inki and the Lion (Jones/Jul 19/''3:10'') - 1941 # Aviation Vacation (Avery/Aug 2/''3:5'') - 1941 # Sport Chumpions* (Freleng/Aug 16/''3:7'') - 1941 # Snow Time For Comedy (Jones/Aug 30/''4:2'') - 1941 # The Brave Little Bat (Jones/Sep 27/''4:9'') - 1941 # The Bug Parade (Avery/Oct 11/''4:7'') - 1941 Rookie Revue* (Freleng/Oct 25/''5:3'') - 1941 Saddle Silly (Jones/Nov 8/''4:7'') - 1941 The Cagey Canary (Avery and Clampett/Nov 22/''3:5'') - 1941 Rhapsody in Rivets (Freleng/Dec 6/''1:6'') - 1941 Wabbit Twouble (Clampett/Dec 20/''1:4'') - 1941 Any Bonds Today?* (Clampett/''4:1'') - 1942 Hop (Freleng/Jan 13/''4:6'') - 1942 The Bird Came C.O.D. (Jones/Jan 17/''4:2'') - 1942 Aloha Hooey (Avery/Jan 31/''3:5'') - 1942 Conrad the Sailor (Jones/Feb 28/''4:4'') - 1942 Crazy Cruise (Avery and Clampett/Mar 14/''3:5'') - 1942 The Wabbit Who Came to Supper* (Freleng/Mar 14/''4:1'') - 1942 Horton Hatches the Egg (Clampett/Apr 11/''1:4'') - 1942 Dog Tired (Jones/Apr 25/''4:2'') - 1942 The Wacky Wabbit* (Clampett/May 2/''2:5'') - 1942 The Draft Horse (Jones/May 9/''2:4'') - 1942 Lights Fantastic (Freleng/May 23/''3:4'') - 1942 Hold the Lion (Jones/Jun 13/''2:2'') - 1942 Double Chaser (Freleng/Jun 20/''4:3'') - 1942 Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Clampett/Jul 11/''1:10'') - 1942 Foney Fables* (Freleng/Aug 1/''4:7'') - 1942 The Squawkin' Hawk (Jones/Aug 8/''3:3'') - 1942 Fresh Hare* (Freleng/Aug 22/''2:2'') - 1942 Fox Pop* (Jones/Sep 5/''4:2'') - 1942 The Dover Boys at Pimento University* (Jones/Sep 19/''1:5'') - 1942 The Hep Cat (Clampett/Oct 3/''1:4'') - 1942 The Sheepish Wolf* (Freleng/Oct 17/''4:3'') - 1942 The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Freleng/Oct 31/''4:1'') - 1942 A Tale of Two Kitties* (Clampett/Nov 21/''1:2'') - 1942 Ding Dog Daddy* (Freleng/Dec 5/''3:4'') - 1942 My Favorite Duck (Jones/Dec 5/''1:5'') - 1942 Case of the Missing Hare* (Jones/Dec 12/''4:1'') - 1942 Pigs in a Polka* (Freleng/Feb 6/''1:6'') - 1943 Tortoise Wins By a Hare (Clampett/Feb 20/''1:10'') - 1943 The Fifth-Column Mouse* (Freleng/Mar 6/''5:3'') - 1943 To Duck... or Not to Duck* (Jones/Mar 6/''2:8'') - 1943 Flop Goes the Weasel* (Jones/Mar 20/''2:4'') - 1943 Super Rabbit (Jones/Apr 3/''3:2'') - 1943 The Unbearable Bear (Jones/Apr 17/''2:10'') - 1943 The Wise Quacking Duck (Clampett/May 1/''2:8'') - 1943 Greetings Bait (Freleng/May 15/''3:7'') - 1943 Yankee Doodle Daffy* (Freleng/Jun 5/''2:8'') - 1943 Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (Freleng/Jun 12/''2:7'') - 1943 The Aristo-Cat (Jones/Jun 19/''1:5'') - 1943 Wackiki Wabbit* (Jones/Jul 3/''3:2'') - 1943 Spies* (Jones/Aug/''4:8'') - 1943 Hiss and Make Up (Freleng/Sep 11/''4:3'') - 1943 A Corny Concerto* (Clampett/Sep 25/''1:4'') - 1943 Fin 'N Catty* (Jones/Oct 23/''3:3'') - 1943 Inki and the Minah Bird* (Jones/Nov 13/''3:3'') - 1943 Daffy-The Commando* (Freleng/Nov 20/''2:8'') - 1943 Falling Hare* (Clampett/Nov 30/''3:6'') - 1943 An Itch in Time''The cartoon's original version was released without copyright protection. For the Blue Ribbon reissue, a copyright was filed. The reissue remains under copyright, but the original is in the public domain.http://goldenagecartoons.com/forums/the-termite-terrace-trading-post-f3/topic12429.html (Clampett/Dec 4/''2:5) - 1943 Little Red Riding Rabbit (Freleng/Jan 1/''1:6'') - 1944 What's Cookin' Doc? (Clampett/Jan 8/''1:9'') - 1944 Meatless Flyday (Freleng/Jan 29/''4:6'') - 1944 Tom Turk and Daffy (Jones/Feb 12/''4:4'') - 1944 Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Jones/Feb 26/''3:2'') - 1944 I Got Plenty of Mutton (Tashlin/Mar 11/''3:6'') - 1944 The Weakly Reporter (Jones/Mar 25/''4:2'') - 1944 Snafuperman* (Freleng/Mar/''4:8'') - 1944 Tick Tock Tuckered (Clampett/Apr 8/''2:10'') - 1944 Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (Freleng/Apr 22/''1:7'') - 1944 The Swooner Crooner (Tashlin/May 6/''1:9'') - 1944 Russian Rhapsody (Clampett/May 20/''3:6'') - 1944 Duck Soup to Nuts (Freleng/May 27/''1:6'') - 1944 Slightly Daffy (Freleng/Jun 17/''3:9'') - 1944 Hare Ribbin' (Clampett/Jun 24/''1:7'', 5:8) - 1944 Brother Brat (Tashlin/Jul 15/''2:3'') - 1944 Hare Force (Freleng/Jul 22/''3:2'') - 1944 From Hand to Mouse (Jones/Aug 5/''3:3'') - 1944 Birdy and the Beast (Clampett/Aug 19/''3:6'') - 1944 Buckaroo Bugs (Clampett/Aug 26/''2:5'') - 1944 Plane Daffy (Tashlin/Sep 16/''2:3'') - 1944 Lost and Foundling (Jones/Sep 30/''2:4'') - 1944 Booby Hatched (Tashlin/Oct 14/''3:6'') - 1944 The Old Grey Hare (Clampett/Oct 28/''1:10'') - 1944 The Stupid Cupid (Tashlin/Nov 25/''2:8'') - 1944 Stage Door Cartoon (Freleng/Dec 30/''3:2'') - 1944 Odor-Able Kitty (Jones/Jan 6/''1:2'') - 1945 Herr Meets Hare (Freleng/Jan 13/''3:2'') - 1945 Draftee Daffy (Clampett/Jan 27/''2:5'') - 1945 The Unruly Hare (Tashlin/Feb 10/''1:7'') - 1945 Trap Happy Porky (Jones/Feb 24/''2:10'') - 1945 Life With Feathers (Freleng/Mar 24/''1:2'') - 1945 Behind the Meat-Ball (Tashlin/Apr 7/''2:3'') - 1945 Hare Trigger (Freleng/May 5/''1:6'') - 1945 Ain't That Ducky (Freleng/May 19/''3:9'') - 1945 A Gruesome Twosome (Clampett/Jun 9/''2:5'') - 1945 A Tale of Two Mice (Tashlin/Jun 30/''2:3'') - 1945 Wagon Heels (Clampett/Jul 28/''3:9'') - 1945 Hare Conditioned (Jones/Aug 11/''4:1'') - 1945 Fresh Airedale (Jones/Aug 25/''3:3'') - 1945 The Bashful Buzzard (Clampett/Sep 15/''1:8'') - 1945 Peck Up Your Troubles (Freleng/Oct 20/''3:4'') - 1945 Hare Tonic (Jones/Nov 10/''1:7'') - 1945 Nasty Quacks (Tashlin/Dec 1/''1:8'') - 1945 The Good Egg* (Jones/''5:8'') - 1945 The Return of Mr. Hook* (McKimson/''5:8'') - 1945 Tokyo Woes* (Clampett/''5:8'') - 1945 Book Revue (Clampett/Jan 5/''1:8'') - 1946 Baseball Bugs (Freleng/Feb 2/''3:7'') - 1946 Holiday for Shoestrings (Freleng/Feb 23/''4:3'') - 1946 Quentin Quail (Jones/Mar 2/''4:5'') - 1946 Baby Bottleneck (Clampett/Mar 16/''1:8'') - 1946 Hare Remover (Tashlin/Mar 23/''2:3'') - 1946 Daffy Doodles (McKimson/Apr 6/''1:8'') - 1946 Hollywood Canine Canteen (McKimson/Apr 20/''2:6'') - 1946 Hush My Mouse (Jones/May 4/''4:5'') - 1946 Hair-Raising Hare (Jones/May 25/''1:8'') - 1946 Kitty Kornered (Clampett/Jun 8/''1:4'') - 1946 Hollywood Daffy (Freleng/Jun 22/''1:9'') - 1946 Acrobatty Bunny (McKimson/Jun 29/''2:6'') - 1946 The Eager Beaver (Jones/Jul 13/''3:3'') - 1946 The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Clampett/Jul 20/''1:4'') - 1946 Bacall to Arms (Clampett/Aug 3/''2:5'') - 1946 Of Thee I Sting (Freleng/Aug 17/''4:3'') - 1946 Walky Talky Hawky (McKimson/Aug 31/''1:2'') - 1946 Racketeer Rabbit (Freleng/Sep 14/''1:7'', 3:4) - 1946 Fair and Worm-er (Jones/Sep 28/''2:4'') - 1946 The Big Snooze (Clampett/Oct 5/''1:4'') - 1946 The Mouse-Merized Cat (McKimson/Oct 19/''2:6'') - 1946 Mouse Menace (Davis/Nov 2/''2:6'') - 1946 Rhapsody Rabbit (Freleng/Nov 9/''4:1'') - 1946 Roughly Squeaking (Jones/Nov 23/''2:9'') - 1946 One Meat Brawl (McKimson/Jan 18/''2:6'') - 1947 The Goofy Gophers* (Davis/Jan 25/''2:9'') - 1947 The Gay Anties (Freleng/Feb 15/''4:3'') - 1947 Scent-imental Over You (Jones/Mar 8/''2:9'') - 1947 A Hare Grows in Manhattan (Freleng/Mar 22/''1:7'') - 1947 Birth of a Notion (McKimson/Apr 12/''2:8'') - 1947 Tweetie Pie (Freleng/May 3/''1:6'') - 1947 Rabbit Transit (Freleng/May 10/''1:10'') - 1947 Hobo Bobo (McKimson/May 17/''4:4'') - 1947 Along Came Daffy (Freleng/Jun 14/''3:9'') - 1947 Inki at the Circus (Jones/Jun 21/''1:5'') - 1947 Easter Yeggs (McKimson/Jun 28/''3:2'') - 1947 Crowing Pains* (McKimson/Jul 12/''2:9'') - 1947 A Pest in the House (Jones/Aug 2/''2:10'') - 1947 The Foxy Duckling (Davis/Aug 23/''4:6'') - 1947 House-Hunting Mice (Jones/Sep 6/''3:3''/Cine) - 1947 Little Orphan Airedale (Jones/Oct 4/''1:8'') - 1947 Doggone Cats (Davis/Oct 25/''4:4''/Cine) - 1947 Slick Hare (Freleng/Nov 1/''1:9'') - 1947 Mexican Joyride (Davis/Nov 29/''2:6'') - 1947 Catch as Cats Can (Davis/Dec 6/''2:6'') - 1947 A Horsefly Fleas (McKimson/Dec 13/''4:4'') - 1947 Gorilla My Dreams (McKimson/Jan 3/''1:7'') - 1948 Two Gophers from Texas (Davis/Jan 17/''4:4''/Cine) - 1948 A Feather in His Hare (Jones/Feb 7/''3:10'') - 1948 What Makes Daffy Duck? (Davis/Feb 14/''2:8''/Cine) - 1948 What's Brewin' (Jones/Feb 28/''2:4'') - 1948 Daffy Duck Slept Here (McKimson/Mar 6/''2:10'') - 1948 A Hick (Davis/Mar 13/''4:6'') - 1948 Back Alley Oproar (Freleng/Mar 27/''1:6'') - 1948 I Taw a Putty Tat (Freleng/Apr 3/''4:4''/Cine) - 1948 Rabbit Punch (Jones/Apr 10/''2:4'') - 1948 Hop (McKimson/Apr 17/''2:9'') - 1948 Nothing But the Tooth (Davis/May 1/''3:9'') - 1948 Buccaneer Bunny (Freleng/May 8/''4:1'') - 1948 Bone Sweet Bone (Davis/May 22/''4:6''/Cine) - 1948 Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Freleng/Jun 12/''1:10'') - 1948 The Rattled Rooster (Davis/Jun 26/''4:6'') - 1948 The Up-Standing Sitter (McKimson/Jul 3/''3:9''/Cine) - 1948 The Shell-Shocked Egg (McKimson/Jul 10/''4:6'') - 1948 Haredevil Hare (Jones/Jul 24/''1:10'') - 1948 References External links * Warner Bros. Cartoons Filmography And Title Card Gallery Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:Laserdiscs